Just Two Weeks
by Erin Danielle
Summary: Dumbledore has a plane to move Hermione and Draco to a new room, together, for the two weeks they have for Winter Break. Will his plan backfire or blossom? R&R rated M just in case.
1. Meddlin' old man

Chapter 1

Draco and Hermione walked into the headmasters office, their despise for each other clearly evident on their faces. They each sat down on an overstuffed couch, each on an opposite end from each other. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, with his normal cheery glint smiling at the two seventh years.

"You wanted to see us, headmaster." Hermione said, trying to be as pleasant as possible.

"Yes." Dumbledore leaned back, still smiling. "You two, as head boy and head girl, need to be a team. The duties assigned to you are to be preformed together."

"Why does it mater that our duties are preformed by the two of us? Just as long as it gets done." Draco asked.

"This meeting isn't about things not getting done, or how. It's about you two. You both are suppose to be a role model to the younger students, an example that two different houses can get along." Dumbledore looked between each student. "You two will remain here during winter holiday." There was no reaction from either of the students. "There is a small room at the top of the east tower. You will both share it for two weeks. Your trunks have been moved, along with any other personal items."

"We have to live together?" Hermione asked, stunned.

"Yes." Dumbledore stood up and walked around his desk. "Now, if you'll come with me I'll take you to your room." The students got up and followed the headmaster.

It took about ten minutes to get to the room and as soon as the teens walked into the room, Dumbledore left.

The room was small, yet warm. One four poster bed was made up with green sheets, the other four poster bed had red sheets. There was a small fireplace, but nothing else.

"Lets lay down some rules." Draco said, watching the girl.

"Oh, bite me." Hermione snapped back.

"Well, my, my, someone is moody." Draco sneered. Hermione shook her head and laid down on the red covered bed. "What no snapping, no angry out-burst?" Draco narrowed his eyes, watching the girl.

"I'm not in the mood to trade insults." Hermione sighed, turning her back to the boy.

"What, Weasley didn't get you what you wanted for Christmas?" Draco taunted the girl, the sound of students exiting the school echoing from outside.

"No, I saw him cheating on me this morning. Happy, now go snicker with your friends, tell them that the stupid mudblood can't even keep a boy happy. Merlin, you are a bloody twit." Hermione got off the bed while yelling at the boy, unshed tears making her eyes glisten.

"I." Draco started. He pursed his lips and stormed out of the room.

Hermione groaned and laid down on her bed, crawling under the sheets. She had been dating Ron since the end of her sixth year. She thought everything was going well until she found him on top of a forth year. It had been that morning, after which she hid in her room until she got an owl from Dumbledore.

Hermione was going to stay at the school over the winter holiday whether she wanted to or not. Her parents were moving to France, telling Hermione that she'd need to find her own place after the year ended.

Her life seemed to be in shambles now and she didn't need Draco shoved in her face. She had always found the boy attractive, even through his taunting, Hermione felt attracted to the man.

After a few hours Draco walked back into the room, finding the fire dwindling and Hermione fast asleep. Draco threw a log on the fire and changed for bed. He laid in bed and stared at the fire. His friends had all left, but he didn't care, he hated them, he hated his family. He went along with everyone until the winter of sixth year. He went home and thought everything was normal until Christmas Eve. He heard his mother screaming and ran towards her. He found his father and Voldemort standing above the limp and lifeless form that was Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco refused to come home for the holidays, and avoided other Slytherins. Most nights he wondered the halls, or read in the library. Earlier in the year he was wandering the halls when he saw Hermione and Ron. Ron had the girl pinned against the wall, kissing her neck, but Hermione was trying to push the boy away, he didn't stop. He saw tears forming in the girl's eyes and wanted to help her. After a few more protests Ron broke away and stormed off, leaving the girl crying in the hall. From that day forward Draco held a new respect for the girl, and a new hatred for the Weasley.

Draco looked across the room at the girl and gulped. He knew she was hurting, he knew he had gone to far before, and he wanted to take it all back. He contemplated crawling in bed with the girl, holding her, telling her he didn't mean to make her cry.

Draco soon slipped off to sleep, dreaming of holding the girl just across the room from him. Hermione had been asleep for a little over an hour, clutching her sheets close, wishing they were the arms of her male roommate.


	2. Gettin' to the bottom of things

Chapter 2

Hermione woke up the next morning to an owl hooting from outside the window. She groaned and got up taking the letter from the owl. She crawled back under the sheets and opened the letter. It was from Dumbledore, stating that the infirmary needed more herbs for potions, and that Draco and her had to go together to Hogsmeade.

Hermione sighed and got up, dressing in her muggle clothes, her favorite pair of jeans and a black v-neck, ¾ length sleeves, shirt.

"I see you got the letter." Draco walked into the room, eyeing the girl up and down.

"Yeah, when did you want to go?" Hermione pulled back her hair and pulled on a black cloak.

"Now, unless you have other things you need to do." Draco whispered.

"I'm ready now." Hermione looked at the boy and sighed. "You have the list?" Draco nodded and held open the door. Hermione walked out of the room and down the spiral staircase, Draco behind her. They quietly walked out of the school, the only sound was their feet crunching on the snow.

"I didn't mean it last night, if I had known." Draco started.

"Don't, you didn't know." Hermione looked at the boy.

"Still, I haven't been the most civil towards you, I misjudged you." Draco said softly.

"What?" Hermione said, stopping in her tracks.

"I'm sorry, for how I've treated you." Draco sighed, looking at the girl. "Can we go, it's rather cold out here." Hermione nodded and the two began walking again.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione whispered as they walked into the magical town.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked back.

"You know what I mean, you hate me, yet you apologized for taunting me last night. Is this some sick joke?" Hermione asked, staring Draco straight in the eye.

"No, I've just had a change of prospective." Draco said.

"Why?" Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"That's not important right now." Draco opened a door. Hermione swallowed her next words and walked into the store, Draco following her.

After a few hours the two returned to Hogwarts and turned the potion herbs over to Snape. Hermione turned away from the boy without a word, heading back up to the room.

"Hermione." Draco called, following the girl. Hermione stopped and took a deep breath, turning around.

"What?" She said, trying to control herself.

Draco bit his lip and sighed. "You aren't going back to Weasley, are you?"

"Why do you care? Stop this, stop this stupid act. Just leave me alone." Hermione yelled before running away.

She got to the room and grabbed a book, she sat down on her bed, her back leaning against the headboard. She stared at the same page for an hour, thinking about Draco's new attitude. He was different, he had changed, for once Hermione saw a chance. But at the same time she knew it was a trick, she knew he was just acting until she let him in, she knew he was just looking to hurt her. It was the only explanation that made since.

Hermione looked over at the door and saw Draco walk into the room, carrying a plate of food. "You missed dinner, I thought you might be hungry." Draco whispered, setting the plate on her bed, along with a set of silverware.

"Thanks." Hermione said softly before picking up the plate and eating.

"Listen, I've changed." Draco said softly.

"Why?" Hermione demanded.

"Last Christmas I saw my father and you-know-who kill my mother. I knew they were both evil, but I never thought that my father would actually kill my mom, his wife. I came back to school and tried to act like nothing happened. Then over the summer I lost it, I stopped talking to my father and other Slytherin." Draco sighed.

"Yet you still harass Ron." Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, because to avoid my house I wonder the halls at night, or hide in the library, among other things. But a few months ago, when I was walking the halls, I saw you two. Ron had you pinned to the wall, you were crying. I saw him get fed up and storm off, leaving you there in tears." Draco stared into Hermione's eyes, seeing the shock.

"You saw that?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes, and I didn't tell." Draco whispered.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered. She looked down at the food.

"Why were you crying?" Draco asked, taking a seat down on Hermione's trunk.

"I had just gotten a letter that my parents were moving to France and I was being kicked out of the only home I knew." Hermione was playing with her mashed potatoes. "I was so upset, just wanted to talk. Ron had had a bad day, wasn't in the best of moods."

"So." Hermione's head shot up, jaw slack as she stared at the boy. The last one she figured would understand her was Draco. "You were obviously upset, he shouldn't have treated you that way."

"Thank you." Hermione whispered, looking back down at her plate.

"Any idea why he cheated?" Draco asked softly.

"The tramp put out." Hermione said spitefully.

"You two hadn't done it, but he was bragging." Draco trailed off, remembering having to listen to Ron talk about it during classes.

"Yeah, I know, but we didn't, I never wanted to." Hermione looked over at the fire. "We'd always fight about it, but I figured if everyone thought we had, he wouldn't pressure me as much, you know, because no one was taunting him. No pressure on him, no pressure on me."

"The git." Draco whispered. Hermione once again looked at the boy.

"Thanks." Hermione blushed. Draco stood up and moved closer to the girl, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You never answered me before. Are you going back to him?" Draco stared the girl in the eye.

"Why do you care so much?" Hermione stared back into the boy's eyes, not wanting to look away.

"Because he doesn't deserve you." Draco whispered, touching the girl's cheek.

"Draco, stop, please." Hermione stood up, standing with her back to the boy, hot tears pushing into her eyes. "I'm in no mood to deal with your stupid games."

"You think this is a game to me?" Draco whispered, standing up.

"Yes." Hermione turned around, yelling at the boy. "I'm just a filthy mudblood to you!" She continued to yell. "What do you care? You hate me, ever since I walked through the school doors. You would probably be happy if I jumped out of the window right now."

"You're beautiful." Was all Draco said.

"What?" Hermione stepped back.

"You're smart, kind and beautiful. Even though your parents are muggles, you're smarter than any other student. I've been wrong about you. And I haven't hated you since last Christmas." Hermione took another step back. "It's when I figured out that blood status doesn't effect a thing." Draco stepped towards the girl, reaching out and touching her cheek.

"I-I…" Hermione couldn't think of what to say. Her mind was a buzz, she wanted to believe him but she was scared. Before she could say anything coherent Draco had closed the gap between them, kissing her softly.

"Do you believe me?" Draco whispered, breaking the contact.

"I want to." Hermione whispered without thinking. Draco leaned in again, kissing the girl softly. He broke away again and stepped back.

"I'm going to go." Draco whispered.

"No." Hermione said without thinking. She didn't know what she was doing but the next thing she knew her arms were around Draco's neck, her lips on his. Draco smiled inwardly and wrapped his arms around the girl's waist.

Neither knew how long they had been wrapped in each other's arms but quickly broke away when a knock came from the door. Hermione blushed and rushed to open the door.

"Headmaster." Hermione said, smiling at the man.

"Good Evening, just coming to make sure you weren't killing each other." Dumbledore smiled as his eyes went from Draco to Hermione. "And Peeves has seen to knock all of the ornaments from the tree in the entrance hall. I was hoping that you two could see to redecorating it tomorrow."

"Of course, Headmaster. Anything else?" Hermione asked.

"No, I think that should be it for now." Dumbledore smiled before walking off. Hermione closed the door and sighed.

"We were given desserts." Hermione smiled at her bed. Her dinner plate had been replaced by a tray containing two mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies.

"It'd be rude not to enjoy them." Draco smirked. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"This isn't a game." Hermione whispered.

"You finally believe me?" Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't know, this feels like a dream." Hermione whispered.

"Am I often in your dreams?" Draco smiled, taking the two mugs. He walked over to the girl, handing her one of the mugs.

"Yes." Hermione whispered. Draco leaned forward, lips next to her ear.

"You're often in my dreams too." Draco leaned back and found the girl blushing.

"This isn't going to be a just two week thing, is it?" Hermione whispered, looking down into her mug.

"Only if you decide Weasley is better than me." Draco said softly. "Come on." Draco took the girl's hand and led her to her own bed. They both sat down, looking at each other.

"This is just so strange to me." Hermione whispered, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Why?" Draco asked, taking a cookie from the tray.

"Ron was my first actual boyfriend. I mean, I never really liked Krum. Not to mention the fact that you've hated me for the past few years." Hermione sighed, sipping the drink.

"I was stupid." Draco sighed. Hermione couldn't hold back a laugh.

"What are people going to think? Won't your father flip out?" Hermione asked, picking up a cookie.

"I couldn't care less what anyone thinks, that includes my father." Draco moved so he was sitting next to the girl. "What about your friends?"

"Ron has that fourth year, and Harry's been so busy with Ginny. I guess if you don't care, I won't either." Hermione sighed, resting her head on Draco's shoulder.

After an hour the cookies and cocoa were gone, the tray and mugs sitting atop Hermione's trunk. Hermione was laying under the boy, enjoying his lips on hers. Hermione felt happier than she ever did with Ron, something awakening inside her.

"I must say this." Hermione panted, Draco and her pulling away for air. "You are hundreds times better than Ron ever was." Draco laughed a little.

"I'm glad. So much easier to steal you from him that way." It was Hermione's turn to laugh.

"How long have you liked me?" Hermione asked, playing with Draco's longish hair.

"Not sure really. I always told myself that I hated you, but I don't think I ever did. I do remember, though, wanting to curse Weasley after he left you crying that one night." Draco sighed. He moved so he was laying on his side, head propped up by his hand. "What about you?"

"Not sure either. I remember dreaming about you the night after the Yule Ball in our fourth year." Hermione continued to play with the boy's hair.

"Dream, eh? Do share." Draco smirked.

"It was nothing too special. Just you and me. In a bed." Hermione pulled the boy close, lips inches from his. "Ok, it might have been quite steamy." Hermione whispered. Draco smiled, kissing the girl gently, before moving down to her neck. "Yeah, there was a lot of that." Hermione mumbled, closing her eyes and tilting back her head. Draco kissed down the girl's neck, followed by kissing along the neck line of her shirt. He reached the lowest point, flicking his tongue in between Hermione's breast. He went back up and kissed the girl deeply, tongue playing with hers.

They pulled away again, Draco just smiling goofily. Hermione glared at the boy and sat up, before pushing him down to the bed. She leaned over him and kissed him deeply, one hand keeping her balanced above the boy, but the other was resting on the inside of one of his thighs.

"Mean, mean girl." Draco glared at the girl as she pulled away. Hermione stood up and looked at her watch.

"It's one am." Hermione whispered. "Would you mind if I changed?" Hermione asked, suddenly feeling very comfortable in front of the boy.

"No." Draco laid back. Hermione dug through her trunk, trying to find her sleep wear. She found her clothes and took off her black shirt. Draco whistled. Hermione's shame suddenly came back and she flushed crimson. "Suddenly shy?" Draco sat up.

Hermione turned her back to the boy and went to slip on her sleep shirt. "Forgot who I was stripping in front of."

"Wait a second." Hermione froze, the memory floating back as Draco touched her back. "What happened?" Draco undid the girl's bra, trying to fully see the bruises covering her back. Hermione ripped off the bra and threw on the over sized shirt, before turning back to the boy.

"Nothing." Hermione forced a smiled.

"Tell me!" Draco said forcefully yet gently as he caressed the girl's cheek, staring into her eyes.

"When I caught Ron, I started yelling. The fourth year ran off and Ron started yelling at me. He grabbed me and threw me from his room, I sort of fell backwards down some stairs." Hermione whispered softly.

"He hurt you?" Draco seemed to get mad.

"It was only once." Hermione seemed to shrink back. "And I made a potion to healing everything else, the bruise one is just taking longer to finish." She rambled.

"Hermione." Draco whispered, pulling the girl close. "Whoever does something like that to you, even once, deserves to rot in a cage." Draco held the girl. "If I ever see him raise a hand against you, he will pay." Hermione wrapped her arms around the boy's thin waist, loving the feeling of his arms around her.

"I wish we could remain here for the rest of the year." Hermione whispered.

"I do too." Draco whispered. "Come on, we should get to bed." Draco pulled away but Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Sleep with me." Hermione let the words flow, slightly scared for his reaction.

"If you want." Draco smiled, tucking a clump of Hermione's hair behind her ear. Hermione nodded. "Let me change." Hermione nodded and let go of his hand. She turned her back to him and continued to change, crawling under her sheets she watched the boy. She whistled when he took off his shit, to dawn a clean pair.

"I never realized how fit you were." Hermione whispered as Draco slipped on a clean pair of silver silk boxers.

"Is it bad?" Draco poked his six-pack stomach.

"Nope, quite opposite." Hermione smiled. She opened her arms to the boy. Draco waved is wand so the lights dimmed. He threw is wand down on his bed then joined Hermione in her bed.

"Good night, love." Draco whispered, holding the girl closely. He kissed the top of her head before laying back and letting sleep over come him.


	3. Unexpected run ins

Chapter 3

Hermione woke up the next morning, Draco still next to her. She smiled and snuggled up next to the boy. Draco had been awake for an hour or so, but he didn't want to wake the girl. As he felt her snuggle closer he couldn't help but hold her tighter, not wanting the morning to end.

"Good morning." Hermione whispered when Draco pulled her closer.

"I'm pretty sure it's a great morning." Draco smiled, kissing the girl softly.

"Have you ever woken up with a girl before?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'll admit that I've been around, but I refused to spend the night with a girl. It shows a commitment that I never wanted." Hermione looked up at the boy, eyes holding a glint of fear. "Don't worry. You're the type of girl I'm willing to commit to."

"What type?" Hermione furrowed her brow.

"You're smart, sweet, genuine and you never liked me because of rumors or my family's status." Draco caressed her cheek.

"If I cared about your family I wouldn't be in this bed right now." Hermione whispered.

"You're one of a kind, Hermione." Draco let is hands drift down to her waist. Her shirt had risen in the night and he let his hand drift over her flat stomach. Hermione leaned up, gently kissing the boy next to her.

She could never of had any of this with Ron. She would have had to fuck him if she wanted to wake up with him. But for some reason there was no pressure with Draco. Draco, the boy who had done every Slytherin girl third year or above, as well as most of the girls in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. But here he was, with her in bed, he was in just his boxers and she was just in a tee shirt and panties, yet there was absolutely no pressure to do anything.

"What are you thinking about, sweetie?" Draco whispered, his hand massaging her lower back.

"It's just odd how Ron would pressure me for sex in the middle of a hallway, when I'm in my uniform, robes. And yet, here we are, alone, in bed, almost naked, and I feel no pressure." Hermione looked into Draco's clear gray eyes. "Makes me think of how wrong I was about you."

"Well, you weren't that wrong, if you were any other girl, the pressure would be on." Draco sighed, propping his head up on his hand. Hermione laid on her back and stared at the ceiling while Draco's finger absently drew shapes on her flat stomach.

"Am I really that different to you?" She whispered.

"Yes, I didn't think you would be, but with you I just want to take things slow, develop something more than a good fuck." Draco stared at the girl.

"We should get down to breakfast before the teachers think we killed each other." Hermione whispered, but neither moved. Hermione pulled the boy on top of her, kissing him deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were in the middle of a searing kiss when a loud knock rang through the room.

"Hermione!" It was McGonagall.

"Draco!" Snape was with her.

"Shit." Draco cursed. He jumped out of the Gryffindor's bed and rushed to hide under the covers of his own bed. Hermione jumped out of her bed and threw on her jeans.

"Professors!" Hermione threw open the door, trying to hide her panting from the Heads of Houses. "Draco's still asleep, I was just getting ready to go down to breakfast." Snape eyed the girl skeptically, her lips were red and swollen.

"It's ten in the morning." McGonagall didn't seem to notice Hermione's slight panting and how her lips were redder than usual. "Breakfast is over. But Dumbledore wanted us to remind you of your task."

"Yes, Professor, I guess I overslept. I'll finish getting dressed then wake up Malfoy. We'll be down soon." McGonagall just nodded then left. Snape however was stuck in his spot.

"I told Dumbledore this was a bad idea." Severus said spitefully before turning and leaving, his robes bellowing behind him.

Hermione shut the door and sighed. Draco sat up in his bed, smirking at the girl.

"Snape was looking at me funny, like he knew what we were doing." Hermione whispered. She threw off her sleep shirt and grabbed a crimson button up from the top of her trunk. She finished buttoning the shirt and sat on her bed, slipping on her shoes. "I'll go down first and get started." Hermione walked over and kissed Draco once more before grabbing her robe and wand, rushing out of the room.

Hermione fastened the robe around her neck while she walked down the spiral staircase. A few minutes later she was staring at the bare tree in the entrance hall, seeing boxes of decorations next to it.

Hermione was floating a small orb towards the top of the tree, setting it on the edge of a branch, when she felt soft lips on her cheek. "Good news." Draco's lips were next to her ear.

"Do share?" Hermione smiled, pointing her wand at a golden witch hat.

"Dumbledore is letting us go to London tonight." Draco smiled. Hermione set the hat on the top of the tree then spun around, jaw slightly slack. "I ran into him on my way down, asked him if you and I could go out since we had to stay here over break. I told him we'd stay together, and reminded him that we're able to do magic out of school and have our apparate licenses. He agreed, but we have to be back by three in the morning."

"Oh my God." Hermione smiled and threw her arms around Draco's neck, kissing him deeply. She quickly broke the kiss, stepping back, her face a bright red.

"We can leave as soon as the tree is finished." Draco whispered. Hermione nodded then turned around, smiling as she floated objects onto the tree.

"I always loved decorating the tree with my parents. They use to wait until I got home from school to decorate it. We'd string popcorn, play and sing carols." Hermione said as she set an ornament, that was a small model of the school, onto a branch.

"Popcorn." Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"It's a muggle thing." Hermione whispered, blushing.

"You're cute when you blush." Draco chuckled.

After an hour the two had finished. Professor Flitwick had come down towards the end and gushed over the students work. "Superb sticking charm, can't believe I didn't think of it myself."

"It should wear off after the holidays." Hermione smiled.

Flitwick had left them, mumbling to himself about how he wished more students were like Hermione. Hermione had just turned back to Draco.

"We can go whenever." Draco smiled.

"You mind if I go to change." Hermione asked. Draco shook his head, holding his hand out to the girl. Hermione took the boy's hand, walking with him up to their room.

They walked into the room and Hermione found a letter and a box on her bed, Draco had a similar box on his bed. An owl sat on a windowsill, grooming itself.

"It's from Ron." Hermione whispered, staring at the letter. "Dear Hermione, I'm sorry about what happened. I never wanted to cheat, I've just been so frustrated. Please, forgive me."

"What are you going to do?" Draco whispered.

Hermione walked over to her bedside table, taking a necklace out of the drawer. Hermione took out a piece of parchment and quill, scribbling out a quick note. She rolled up the parchment and tied it with the necklace. She gave it to the owl, telling it to take it to Ron.

"What did you tell him?" Draco asked, watching the owl fly off.

"I told him to have fun with his forth year. That I've found someone who is hundreds times better than he could ever dream to be. That necklace was the only gift he ever gave me." Hermione smiled at the boy.

"So, this means…" Draco whispered.

"It means that if you want me, I'm yours." Hermione held out her arms to the boy. Draco walked up to the girl and pulled her close, kissing her deeply.

"Best Christmas gift ever." Draco whispered, Hermione laughed and broke away. She picked up the small box, looking at the label.

"It's from Dumbledore and McGonagall." Hermione looked at Draco.

"Mine's from Dumbledore and Snape." Draco said. They opened the boxes and both gasped.

Hermione's held a golden ring with a ruby stone. The words 'Hogwarts' and 'Gryffindor' circled the inlaid gem. On one side was a lion with Hermione's name over it, on the other side was the year and the words 'Head girl'. It resembled that of a muggle class ring.

Draco's box held a similar ring, but it was silver with an emerald gem. Instead of 'Gryffindor' the second word around the gem was 'Slytherin'. The lion was replaced by a snake and his name was above it. On the other side was the year and the words 'Head boy'.

"Wow." Draco whispered.

"It fits perfectly." Hermione said, slipping the ring onto her left index finger. Draco nodded in agreement as he slipped it on his own left ring finger.

Hermione set the box on her bedside table, then took off her robe. She took out different clothes from her trunk and set about changing. Draco continued to stare at the box.

"Do you think its cursed or something?" Hermione asked, changing into a denim pencil skirt.

"I didn't think I'd get any Christmas gifts this year. I thought even Snape hated me after I stood up to my father." Draco sat down on his trunk.

Hermione couldn't think of anything to say. She changed into an emerald polo shirt and sat down on her truck across from Draco.

"I'm sure that no matter what goes on between you and your father you will always be Snape's favorite." Hermione slipped on some stockings followed by some heals. "Did you want to change?"

"No." Draco stood up and took off his school robe, reveling dark jeans and a black turtle neck. The two slipped on their winter jackets, hiding their wands inside. Hermione slipped on her hat, scarf and gloves then held her hand out to the boy.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked. Draco was staring at her.

"You're just beautiful." Draco smiled. He held the girl close to him, kissing her softly.

"You're too sweet to me." Hermione blushed. "Now, come on, the sooner we get out of here, the sooner we won't have to worry about getting caught together by the teachers."

The two hurried down the stairs, and out of the castle. As soon as they were off Hogwarts grounds Draco pulled the girl tightly to himself, kissing her as he apparated to London.

"Never apparated like that before." Hermione smiled. Draco slipped an arm around the girl's waist, leading her through the streets of London.

"Shall we get some lunch first?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded. Draco opened the door to a small café, touching the small of Hermione's back as she entered. They found a small table in a back corner and smiled to each other.

"What can I get for you two?" A waiter walked up to the two, holding a pen and small pad of paper.

"Hot chocolate." Hermione smiled brightly.

"Make that two." Draco said, reaching over and touching Hermione's hand. The waiter nodded and walked away.

"Strange question. But, do you even have any muggle money?" Hermione whispered, remembering that galleons wouldn't work.

"Don't worry about it." Draco smiled and gave the girl's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm kind of glad to get out of the castle." Hermione sighed. "I was not looking forward to spending two full weeks cooped up there when we could finally use our magic as we pleased." She slipped off her coat and winter gear. Draco followed before quickly grabbing Hermione's hand back.

"Yes, and it's hard to get anything fun accomplished when teachers come calling." Draco smirked.

"You think it would be that big of a problem if we go to a night club tonight?" Hermione asked. "I haven't been out dancing since July."

"One condition." Draco stared the girl. "I'm the only one you dance with."

"That was the plan." Hermione winked. The waiter came back with their drinks.

"Anything to eat?" He asked, eyeing Hermione with a smirk.

"Club sandwich." Hermione smiled.

"Chili." Draco said. The waiter nodded and left.

"Who would've thought that on Christmas Eve, you and I would be sitting in a muggle café, enjoying each others company?" Hermione held the boy's hand, one of his fingers dancing around her palm.

"Who would've thought that I'd be falling in love with you?" Draco whispered, staring into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

"What?" Hermione whispered.

"I love you, Hermione." Draco whispered. Hermione looked at the boy, shocked for a few minutes. When the words had finally sunk in she leaned across the table, kissing Draco softly.

"I love you too, Draco." Hermione smiled as she pulled away. She moved her chair around the table, sitting close enough to Draco that their arms were touching.

The day had passed in a blur and soon Hermione and Draco stood in an alleyway, shopping bags at their feet, both feeling over dressed for the club they were planning to go to.

Hermione had transfigured her clothes so she was wearing a black halter top that stopped above her mid-drift. Her denim skirt became tighter and shorter, her stockings gone and her shoes becoming silver stilettos. She had tied up her hair and smiled at Draco.

Draco had transfigured his sweater into a tight muscle shirt, his jeans remaining the way they were. He made his hair spiky and smiled at the girl.

"Could you make us some I.D.s?" Hermione asked shrinking the shopping bags and slipping them in her pockets. Draco waved his wand and was soon holding two drivers licenses, handing one to the girl. The two checked each other over then kissed before strolling casually into the line for the club.

"Ya know, if you would always dress this way, I'd be willing to go dancing with you whenever you wanted." Draco smiled at the girl, his hand on the small of her back, rubbing it gently. Hermione blushed. She slid her hand from the middle of Draco's back to his bottom, letting her hand slip into his back pocket.

"I.D.s," A large bouncer said to the two teens. They held out the magicked cards, smiling as they passed without a second thought. "Five pounds each." Draco pulled a ten pound note from his front pocket, handing it the man.

They walked into the club, finding the bass moving through their bodies. They had their coats checked then moved out to the floor. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, hips moving with his to the beat. They never listened to the songs that played, just concentrated on the beat, rhythm and, most importantly, each other.

"You're gifted." Draco whispered into the girl's ear as they moved with a fast song. Hermione had her back to the boy, but her hands were around his neck. Draco kissed down the girl's neck, his hip grinding into her backside.

"'Mione?" Hermione and Draco were broken from their world of bliss, just to be confronted by a shocked looking Ron and Harry. Draco glared at the red head, arms protectively wrapping themselves tightly around Hermione's waist. "This is your better!" Ron yelled. Hermione said nothing, just turned around and kissed Draco deeply.

"Nice." Draco smiled, watching Ron storm off, Harry behind him.

"Hello, you have a rather hot lookin' girl in your arms, dying to just snog, and you're watching two boys walk away." Hermione smiled.

"I plead momentary loss of sanity." Draco caressed the girl's cheek, kissing her softly.

Suddenly the fast beat was replaced by a slow and sultry R&B song. The couple slowed their dancing, lips still connected as their bodies moved in sync again.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me." Draco whispered, finding Hermione's slow grinding hips torturous.

"I have a feeling." Hermione smirked. "You think we could go find someplace privet?" She whispered the words against Draco's cheek, before kissing the smooth skin. Draco took the girl's hand and led her from the floor. They found an empty couch in a darkened corner and collapsed.

"You're a great dancer, Hermione." Draco whispered, kissing the girl softly.

"I have a great partner." Hermione snuggled close to the boy. "You really think we could do this more? Dance that is?"

"Anything with you, baby." Draco leaned down, kissing the girl softly. The kiss was beginning to deepen, Draco's tongue gaining access to the girl's mouth, when Hermione felt someone grab her wrist and pull her to her feet. She was being ripped away from her dream, and wanted to scream.

"What the hell?" Hermione tried to get her wrist free.

"You're obviously drunk, or under some spell, but I'm not letting my girl go home with that scum." It was Ron again; he was dragging her forcefully towards the exit, nails digging into her skin.

"She's not your property, Weasley." Draco grabbed the red head's wrist. "And if you didn't get the owl. She's done with your cheating ass." Draco dug his thumb into the pressure point on Ron's wrist, causing him to let Hermione go.

"What did you do to her?" Ron growled.

"Nothing. Unlike you, I treat her right, and love her." Draco held Hermione's hand. Ron pulled back his hand, to punch the blonde, but a bouncer had come and grabbed him.

"This isn't the end of this, Malfoy, she's mine!" Ron continued to shout as he was being led to the door.

Draco turned and looked at the girl, seeing her slightly shaking. Draco hugged the girl tightly, kissing her forehead trying to sooth her.

"You want to just head back to Hogsmeade?" Hermione nodded. Draco took the girl's hand and led her to the front of the club, gathering their coats. They slipped on the outerwear and found a dark corner. Draco held the girl tightly, apparating from the club.

"Thanks for standing up for me." Hermione whispered.

"Of course, baby." Draco held the girl's hand, leading her up to the castle. They silently went up to their room.

"Draco." Hermione watched as the boy stripped, back in their room. "Have you ever taken a girl's virginity?" She sat on her bed in her over sized t-shirt, hugging her pillow, legs crossed under the pillow.

"Yes, most of the girls I had sex with were virgins." Draco walked over to the bed, sitting down in front of the girl.

"Was it painful?" Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"The first few virgins I was with said it hurt, but as I was with more girls I learned how to prevent most of the pain." Draco said. "Why?"

"I'm a virgin." Hermione looked at the boy, "and I kind of decided I don't want to be anymore."

"Hermione," Draco took a deep breath. "Are you sure? I'm fine without sex."

"I know, but when we were dancing I realized that I am so much more attracted to you than I ever was to Ron. I'm comfortable with you; we can talk, joke, even sleep together and keep it rather innocent." Hermione set down her pillow and stood up, walking up to the boy. "But on that dance floor I suddenly figured out I wanted more. I wanted to feel you on top of me, feel your skin on mine." Hermione stared at the boy, caressing his bare abs.

"Do you now?" Draco cocked an eyebrow. He walked towards the girl, backing her into a wall. His hands brushed over her ass before moving up and taking off her shirt. "I don't want to just fuck you, Hermione." He gently caressed one of her nipples, causing the girl to gasp. His lips were on her neck, kissing and nipping at the skin. "I want to explore every part of your beautiful body, know every little sexual secret you possess." Draco pinned her arms to the wall.

"Yeah," Hermione's eyes were tightly shut, breathe labored.

Draco backed off, eyes half closed, looking like the Slytherin sex God he was. He held out his hand, smirking at the girl. He turned the girl so her back was to him and gently breathed on her neck. He didn't kiss her, his touches feather light. He trailed his fingers from her cheek, over her lips, slowly down her neck, between her breasts and over her flat stomach. He was running his fingers lightly over the sensitive skin right above her panties when he felt the girl moan, shudder and collapsed back against Draco.

"Wow." Hermione whispered, breathing deeply. Draco led the girl to her bed and laid down with her, kissing her softly. "Never felt anything like that. It was pure bliss." Draco just kissed the girl softly.

"I must say, I've never done that before." Draco whispered, kissing the girl's neck softly. "Pretty sure I've always had to at least play with a girl to get her off."

"No more talking about other girls." Hermione pulled Draco closer, kissing him deeply.

"You're the only one I want." Draco whispered, his lips against Hermione's.

Hermione felt Draco kiss down her neck and smiled to herself. His hands were amazing. She had never been touched that way before; she thought her skin would burst out in flame as his finger trailed down her torso. She had no idea what was happening with her body, she just knew that she never wanted him to stop.

"Are you sure you want this?" Draco whispered, trailing gentle kisses on the inside of her thighs.

"Yes." The word was barely more than a moan.

Draco slid his hands up from the side of the girl's knees, slipping them under the waist band of her panties. He slid off the barrier and gently breathed on the girl's mound. Hermione moaned and clenched her sheets. Draco watched the girl as his tongue found her love button, causing the girl to arch her back.

Hermione felt like she was going to go insane from the pleasure. Draco's skilled tongue and fingers instantly found the spots that drove her wild; it was as if he knew her inside and out. She arched her back and shut her eyes, something warm was building inside her as her skin tingled with the sensations Draco gave her. With another flick of Draco's tongue Hermione crashed into her second climax of the night. Her nails dug into the bed, she thought she might have ripped the sheets, and she half screamed half moaned as she enjoyed Draco's skill.

Draco laid next to the girl, smiling at the sight. Her eyes were shut and beads of sweat gathered on her forehead. Her chest heaved up and down; Hermione was trying to regain a normal breathing rhythm. To Draco, she seemed to glow.

"I love you." Draco whispered into the girl's ear, kissing her ear lobe.

"You are absolutely amazing." Hermione finally opened her eyes, grinning at the blonde. Draco chuckled and leaned in, kissing the girl softly. "I feel like I owe you something, but you've kind of made me tired."

"Shh," Draco cooed, lips millimeters away from Hermione's. "I told you, sweetie, I don't want sex. Seeing you enjoy yourself makes everything worth it." Draco kissed the girl gently.

"God, I love you so much." Hermione whispered back after they kissed. Draco chuckled and laid back. "I'll be back." Hermione grabbed her underwear and sleep shirt, rushing into the bathroom.

Draco smiled and stared up at the ceiling his thoughts fully devoted to Hermione. She had smelled so sweet and tasted like candy on his lips. This was the first time, he ever recalled, where he didn't care if he got his release, Hermione's smile made everything worth it. Draco heard the bathroom door open and sat up, watching the Gryffindor walk towards him, but she stopped at his bed.

"We slept in my bed last night." Hermione held out her hand. Draco shook his head and walked over to the girl. They crawled under the dark green sheets and pulled the covers over themselves. Hermione snuggled into the boy's muscular arms, feeling comfortable and safe.

"I love you, Hermione Granger." Draco whispered into the top of the girl's head, running his fingers through her locks.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy." Hermione whispered, snuggling closer to the boy's strong chest.


End file.
